


50 Sentences

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raph/Don/Raph

**1-Motion**  
One thing that Raph would never admit to anyone was how he thought Don looked like poetry in motion whenever he practiced katas in the dojo.

**2-Cool**  
As a child Don had always thought that Raph was his coolest brother and growing up hadn’t changed anything.

**3-Young**  
Most people would say that a teenager was too young to know what love really was but Don knew that Raph was the love of his life and that there was no one else for him.

**4-Last**  
Falling in love with his intelligent brother was the last thing Raph had expected but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**5-Wrong**  
Humans may think it’s wrong to love someone of the same sex, but Raph couldn’t think of anything more right whenever he looked at Don.

**6-Gentle**  
Donnie was always so amazed that Raph’s strong, rough hands could hold and caress him so gently.

**7-One**  
“You’re the only one for me Donnie-boy.”

**8-Thousand**  
When Raph saw the tears in Donnie’s eyes he knew that he would fix the hurt he had caused even if it took a thousand years.

**9-King**  
“King me,” Raph said while grinning at Don’s shocked face.

**10-Learn**  
It never ceased to amaze Raph how much Don has learned just so he could take care of their family.

**11-Blur**  
As Don watched Raph twirl his sais until they were a blur, all he could think of was what those talented fingers had done to him last night.

**12-Wait**  
It hurt Raph that Donnie wasn’t sure if he could return Raph’s feelings but Raph knew that Don was worth waiting for.

**13-Change**  
Don and Raph’s relationship hadn’t always been easy but neither of them would change anything even if given the chance.

**14-Command**  
Raph had a hard time following Leo’s commands on patrol but it was a very different story when he was in the bedroom with Donnie.

**15-Hold**  
It was the little things like holding hands on the way to the junkyard that Donnie loved the most.

**16-Need**  
“Raph stop teasing, I need you now,” Donnie moaned.

**17-Vision**  
Don still had nightmares of the horrible future he was sent to and Raph was the only one that could scare those visions away.

**18-Attention**  
Raph didn’t bottom often and he had to wonder why that was as he moaned at the careful attention Donnie paid to every bit of skin that he touched.

**19-Soul**  
Donnie had such a kind, pacifist soul and Raph would do everything within his power to protect it.

**20-Picture**  
The first time Mikey had taken a picture of Raph and Don cuddled together on the couch Raph had been pissed, but seeing how cute Don looked curled up in his arms Raph decided that he didn’t mind so much after all.

**21-Fool**  
Raph never had to courage to confess his feeling to Don and now with him dying in his arms Raph realized how foolish he had been.

**22-Mad**  
When Raph saw the monster that Donnie had mutated into, he wasn’t just mad at Bishop, he was furious.

**23-Child**  
Even as a child Donatello had sought comfort from Raph, so it wasn’t very surprising to anyone when years later he still turned to Raph, only now it was for more than just comfort. 

**24-Now**  
“No, not five more minutes Donnie, you’re going to bed now!”

**25-Shadow**  
Being a ninja meant being able to blend into the shadows and Raph and Donnie knew how to use that to their full advantage for some private time.

**26-Goodbye**  
It was hard to say goodbye to their family but they weren’t willing to give up their love for their family’s approval.

**27-Hide**  
There was never a question in Raph’s mind about hiding his feeling for Donnie from the family because as far as he was concerned, Donnie was too good to sneak around with.

**28-Fortune**  
Raph used to think that being mutated by the ooze was just a curse because they would forever be alone but now whenever Don gave him that little smile reserved just for him, he knew that it was actually a stroke of good fortune.

**29-Safe**  
No matter what was happening in the world at the time, he always felt safe when Raph wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close.

**30-Ghost**  
Ever since Donnie disappeared 30 years ago Raph had become a ghost of his former self.

**31-Book**  
As he looked through Don’s impressive library, Raph figured there had to be at least one book that he could stand to read.

**32-Eye**  
That horrible future in which Raph loses an eye would never happen, not so long as Donnie had a say in it.

**33-Never**  
Raph never thought that he would be submissive in any relationship but he could never deny Donnie anything when he said please like that.

**34-Sing**  
Don was very surprised the time he found his strong brother Raphael quietly singing along to the radio as he worked on his shell cycle.

**35-Sudden**  
Raph and Don’s relationship wasn’t a sudden thing but had been built slowly and was all the stronger for it.

**36-Stop**  
It was a hard decision for Raph and Donnie to stop hiding their relationship and tell their family but they had to have faith that they would be accepted.

**37-Time**  
Forever may be a long time to promise someone but Donnie meant it when he told Raph that he would love him forever.

**38-Wash**  
Raph liked it when Don got covered in oil while he was fixing the van because it gave him and excuse to help Don wash all those hard to reach spots.

**39-Torn**  
When Raph and Don started their relationship they were torn between keeping it a secret out of fear of rejection and telling their family and hoping for the best.

**40-History**  
Donnie didn’t mind too much when Raph went out with Casey because history had taught him that Raph would come back to him no matter what.

**41-Power**  
Raph was always so amazed at the power Don wielded over him so effortlessly.

**42-Bother**  
Raph use to worry that he bothered Donnie when he came into his lab but the smile on Don’s face told him a very different story.

**43-God**  
“Oh God, so good Raph, so good,” Donnie moaned.

**44-Wall**  
Donnie was glad there was a wall behind him because his legs felt like they were ready to give out at the intensity of Raph’s kiss.

**45-Naked**  
None of them ever thought much about the fact that were practically naked but Don certainly wasn’t complaining about it as Raph bent him over his computer table.

**46-Drive**  
Donnie’s favorite thing about building the shell cycle was the way Raph’s face lit up when Don asked if he wanted to take it on a test drive.

**47-Harm**  
As Raph carried Donnie home, he vowed he would make the Foot pay for harming his mate.

**48-Precious**  
Raph smiled gently at his precious mate curled against him while they swayed in his hammock.

**49-Hunger**  
Donnie loved seeing that hungry look in Raph’s eyes, and knowing that he was the cause of that look made it even better.

**50-Believe**  
Raph and Don still couldn’t believe how accepting their family was of their relationship but they were very glad that they were.


	2. Leo/Mikey/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey

**1-Motion**  
Mikey was always a big ball of energy that was in near constant motion and Leo enjoyed attempting to harness that energy.

 **2-Cool**  
As far as Mikey was concerned, Leo was the coolest big brother ever.

 **3-Young**  
Mikey may have been the youngest of his brothers but what he lacked in maturity he made up for in enthusiasm.

 **4-Last**  
Leo may have been the last one to figure out that Mikey had a crush on him but that just made him eager to make up for lost time.

 **5-Wrong**  
How could loving his youngest brother be so wrong when it felt so right?

 **6-Gentle**  
As rambunctious as Mikey could be in everyday life he was also extremely gentle when it came to taking care of his injured lover.

 **7-One**  
“Don’t worry about Usagi, you’re the only one that holds my heart Mikey,” Leo assured him.

 **8-Thousand**  
It may take him a thousand years but Leo was determined to win Mikey’s affection.

 **9-King**  
“A king is basically a leader and you’re the leader of the clan, so does that make me your consort?” Mikey asked.

 **10-Learn**  
When Mikey was little he had a hard time learning new katas but Leo had always been there to give him a helping hand.

 **11-Blur**  
The blur of Mikey’s spinning nunchucks had Leo mesmerized and gave Mikey the perfect opening to knock him down during practice.

 **12-Wait**  
Leo had waited too long and now his youngest brother and secret love had found someone else.

 **13-Change**  
There were times that Leo wished that Mikey would act more mature but at the end of the day he really hoped that he would never change.

 **14-Command**  
While Leo may have held the command on the battlefield, in the bedroom he followed Mikey’s every order.

 **15-Hold**  
As a child Mikey would get horrible nightmares of monsters coming to steal him away from his family and the only thing that could calm him down was to be held by Leo.

 **16-Need**  
Every time Mikey let Leo take him, he felt needed, not just as a leader but as a person too.

 **17-Vision**  
The thing that hurt Leo the most about this miserable future was the lost of his vision and the fact that he would never be able to see Mikey’s bright smile ever again.

 **18-Attention**  
Mikey may require a lot of attention but Leo was only too happy to accommodate.

 **19-Soul**  
Mikey had such a childlike, innocent soul and Leo planned on making sure it stayed that way.

 **20-Picture**  
The only thing that got Leo through the lonely nights in South America was picturing Mikey waiting for him back home.

 **21-Fool**  
Mikey loved playing the fool of the family, especially when he was able to prank Leo.

 **22-Mad**  
Mikey was so glad he wasn't the Foot soldier that had just attacked him because a mad Leo was a very scary thing.

 **23-Child**  
Mikey and his childlike behavior could rub Leo the wrong way at times but it helped keep him young at heart.

 **24-Now**  
The lost of his master was devastating but it meant that now Leo was free to peruse a relationship with the brother that had captured his heart.

 **25-Shadow**  
Leo hated the Shredder even more now for creating this terrible future and turning his mate into a shadow of his former self.

 **26-Goodbye**  
When Leo left for training in South America, saying goodbye to Mikey was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

 **27-Hide**  
Mikey hated having to hide how he felt about his oldest brother but Leo was already in love with someone else.

 **28-Fortune**  
Fortune had smiled on Leo and Mikey when Master Splinter told them that not only had he known about their relationship but that he was giving them his blessing as well.

 **29-Safe**  
No matter how dangerous a battle got, Mikey always knew he was safe as long as Leo was with him.

 **30-Ghost**  
While in South America the locals named him the ghost of the jungle and Leo certainly felt that way every day he was away from his mate.

 **31-Book**  
One thing Mikey was determined to do was teach Leo how to throw away the rulebook.

 **32-Eye**  
Mikey had the brightest blue eyes Leo had ever seen and he loved to just stare into them for hours.

 **33-Never**  
Mikey had always had a crush on his oldest brother but he had never thought that his feelings would be returned.

 **34-Sing**  
Whenever Mikey would wake with a nightmare all Leo had to do was sing and he would calm down and fall right back to sleep.

 **35-Sudden**  
The sudden onset of mating season made Leo grateful that Mikey had a lot of stamina.

 **36-Stop**  
Now that Leo had Mikey in his arms he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop loving him, even if Master Splinter told him to.

 **37-Time**  
When Leo would watch his mate as he slept, all time seemed to halt for the two of them.

 **38-Wash**  
One great thing about having such a large shower, it meant that Leo could help him wash all of those hard to reach spots.

 **39-Torn**  
Leo would never forget the first time he had made love to his younger mate and the way he cried as he was torn inside.

 **40-History**  
They had been to so many different points in history, the past with the dinosaurs and 100 years in the future, but one thing that never changed was their love for one another.

 **41-Power**  
As the leader, Leo had always been trained to have power over himself so it amazed him every time he willing gave up his power to Mikey.

 **42-Bother**  
Leo hated it when Mikey would bother him during meditation but one glance at that puppy dog look on his face was enough to make Leo agree to almost anything.

 **43-God**  
Leo knew there had to be a God out there somewhere because who else would have created someone just for him that was as perfect as Mikey.

 **44-Wall**  
Mikey planned on asking Don to soundproof his walls because although he enjoyed making Leo scream his name at night, his family wasn’t as thrilled.

 **45-Naked**  
The fact that they walked around practically naked all of the time was very convenient for quickies in the kitchen before breakfast.

 **46-Drive**  
Mikey drives Leo crazy at times but Leo doesn’t care too much, that’s just part of Mikey’s charm.

 **47-Harm**  
The first time they had sex Leo made sure Mikey topped, too scared that he might unknowingly harm his smaller mate.

 **48-Precious**  
Mikey was the most precious thing in Leo’s world now and he would do everything within his power to protect him.

 **49-Hunger**  
Nothing could turn Leo on faster than seeing the hunger in Mikey’s eyes.

 **50-Believe**  
When Leo was afraid of what their family might think of his relationship with his youngest brother, Mikey never stopped believing that everything would turn out all right.


	3. Don/Mikey/Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey

**1-Air**  
As Don plunged inside his body Mikey felt like all of the air inside of him had been pushed out but he felt too good to care.

**2-Apples**  
An apple a day may keep the doctor away but that was the last thing that Mikey wanted.

**3-Beginning**  
Mikey was beginning to realize that this wasn’t just a game when Don whispered “I love you” as he fell asleep.

**4-Bugs**  
Mikey’s plan to infect Don’s computer with bugs so that he would spend more time with him out of the lab backfired when Don instead spent days trying to recover his damaged files.

**5-Coffee**  
Don loved his morning cup of coffee and no one made it better than Mikey did.

**6-Dark**  
Mikey had always been afraid of the dark since he was a child which was why he loved that Don’s room always had the soft glow from his computers.

**7-Despair**  
Don was just starting to despair that he would never find love like in the books he kept hidden under his bed when Mikey came up to him and admitted that he’d had a crush on Don for like ever.

**8-Doors**  
As Don watched Mikey create yet another masterful work of art he couldn’t help but feel sad about all the doors that were closed to them just because they weren’t human.

**9-Drink**  
When Don asked Mikey to take a drink of something that he’d made, Mikey didn’t find out until after he’d already taken a big that it was a powerful aphrodisiac.

**10-Duty**  
Duty to his family kept Don going when Leo left for his training mission but it was Mikey’s love that kept him sane.

**11-Earth**  
Don was smart enough to have the whole Earth dangling at his fingertips if he wanted but all he wanted was Mikey.

**12-End**  
Don was at the end of his patience, either Mikey was going to stop interrupting his work or he was going to tie his little brother to their bed until he was ready to play with him.

**13-Fall**  
Don watched in horror as Mikey fell to an enemy’s sword and knew that if his lover didn’t get back up he was going to take the whole damn world down with them.

**14-Fire**  
Mikey’s ankle felt like it was on fire from where a mutated Don had grabbed him in an attempt to try and eat him.

**15-Flexible**  
Mikey was the most flexible out of all of the brothers and Don took full advantage of that in the bedroom.

**16-Flying**  
Don tried not to cry because he knew Mikey was flying around Heaven as an angel now.

**17-Food**  
Don had always been a picky eater but he had never turned down any of Mikey’s food.

**18-Foot**  
Mikey had never imagined that Don would have a foot fetish but the things that his older brother did left no room for complaint.

**19-Grave**  
Don just knew that Mikey was going to send him to an early grave with some of the stunts that he pulled.

**20-Green**  
Olive green and sea green weren’t two shades that were typically put together but Mikey thought they complimented each other perfectly.

**21-Head**  
Mikey now knew why Don was so smart, Don knew how to think with his big head.

**22-Hollow**  
Don couldn’t help but feel that Mikey’s words of love to him were hollow when every night the sea green turtle fell asleep in the bed of another.

**23-Honor**  
Don had to promise to honor and cherish Mikey before Master Splinter would give his consent but that was something Don was going to do anyway.

**24-Hope**  
The moment Don appeared again after thirty years was the moment that Mikey dared to hope again.

**25-Light**  
When his night light burned out it was to Don’s room that a young Mikey fled.

**26-Lost**  
For thirty years Mikey had been lost without his lover but now Don had finally returned to him.

**27-Metal**  
Don had a heart of gold which was why it was so easy for Mikey to bend it any way he wanted to.

**28-New**  
Mikey had begged Don to try something new in the bedroom, unfortunately it didn’t work out like he had planned.

**29-Old**  
Don and Mikey happily celebrated reaching the ripe old age of one hundred, old by human standards but still in their prime as turtles.

**30-Peace**  
Peace and quiet was all Mikey wanted but Don seemed determined to get him back for every single prank Mikey had every pulled all in one day.

**31-Poison**  
Mikey hadn’t been in love with Don for a long time now but he was afraid to leave the turtle that could make poisons that wouldn’t leave a trace.

**32-Pretty**  
Mikey thought that Don had the prettiest eyes out of any of them and no one would be able to convince him otherwise.

**33-Rain**  
In shock Don sat on the roof and let the rain wash Mikey’s blood from his hands.

**34-Regret**  
Mikey felt a pang of regret lance through his heart as he watched Don and Raph kissing in the doorway of their bedroom.

**35-Roses**  
Don’s cheeks looked like twin roses as Mikey desperately tried to bring his fever down.

**36-Secret**  
They had to keep their relationship a secret because they knew there was no way that their family would accept them being together.

**37-Snakes**  
Mikey tensed at the breakfast table as Don’s hand snaked between his legs despite being surrounded by their family.

**38-Snow**  
Mikey’s eyes could get as cold as snow when he got angry enough.

**39-Solid**  
Mikey tested the bonds that held him to the solid frame of Don’s bed as his brother leered down at him with a hungry look on his face.

**40-Spring**  
The springs in Mikey’s bed creaked loudly as he rocked into Don’s body with as much speed as he could muster.

**41-Stable**  
Mikey had always wanted a literal roll in the hay and a stable just seemed like the best place to do it.

**42-Strange**  
Mikey had some strange ideas when it came to what they did in their bedroom but Don couldn’t bring himself to complain about any of them.

**43-Summer**  
Summer meant more sunshine which brought out the cute freckles on Mikey’s face that Don loved so much.

**44-Taboo**  
Loving your brother may have been considered taboo but that wasn’t about to stop Mikey.

**45-Ugly**  
When a five year old Mikey proudly showed Don the picture that he had drawn, Don thought that it was just about the ugliest thing he had ever seen but he didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that.

**46-War**  
No matter how much Mikey tried to cheat when he shuffled and dealt the cards, Don always won their games of war.

**47-Water**  
A bucket of water over the door as a prank was one thing, a bucket of glue and a feathered pillow to the face meant that Mikey was one dead turtle.

**48-Welcome**  
When Mikey had nightmares as a child Don had welcomed him into his bed, now Mikey was welcome there for a completely different reason.

**49-Winter**  
Mikey loved winter because it meant hot chocolate, roaring fires, and kissing Don under the mistletoe.

**50-Wood**  
Don’s hands were rough from years of mastering his wooden staff but Mikey loved the feeling of them on his body.


	4. Leo/Raph/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey

**1-Air**  
There were times that Leo drove Raph so crazy that he just wanted to push him away but he knew that he needed his big brother as much as he needed air.

**2-Apples**  
Leo loved watching Raph’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed dryly while eyeing his body up and down.

**3-Beginning**  
It all started with a kiss followed by a punch to the face but neither of them could think of a more appropriate beginning to their relationship.

**4-Bugs**  
Raph had been fearful of bugs since he was young but Leo never made him feel ashamed of that.

**5-Coffee**  
As much as Leo despised coffee, it was one morning ritual with Raph that he wasn’t going to give up.

**6-Dark**  
As a ninja Leo had spent his life in the dark and he was grateful that he didn’t have to do it alone.

**7-Despair**  
Raph had just been about to despair that his feeling would never be reached when Leo kissed him in the middle of the lair in front of their entire family.

**8-Doors**  
As long as Leo continued to act like a dictatorial jerk in their relationship, Raph’s door was closed to him.

**9-Drink**  
Raph’s pride at finally having gotten the Fearless leader to have a drink with him quickly turning to sadness when Leo drunkenly talked about how cute he thought Don was.

**10-Duty**  
Leo hated the fact that he couldn’t act on the love that he felt for Raphael but he had a duty to his clan and couldn’t turn his back on that.

**11-Earth**  
The Foot may have captured Leo but there was nowhere on Earth they could hide him that Raph wouldn’t find his lover.

**12-End**  
Leo and Raph had been together for over a month when Master Splinter found out about them and put an end to their relationship.

**13-Fall**  
Leo used to have a fear of heights until Raph promised to be there to catch him if he should ever fall.

**14-Fire**  
Every time Leo looked into the fire of Raph’s eyes, he felt himself begin to burn with a pleasant heat.

**15-Flexible**  
Leo and Raph were both turtles that could become very set in their convictions but for each other they were willing to be flexible.

**16-Flying**  
The sense that they were flying was exhilarating as Leo clung to Raph while they sped through New York on Raph’s motorcycle.

**17-Food**  
Leo couldn’t make good tasting food to save his life but Raph would eat it just to see the smile on Leo’s face.

**18-Foot**  
The Foot ninjas had no idea the trouble that they got themselves into the moment they attacked Leo from behind.

**19-Grave**  
Leo always thought that he would spend the rest of his life with Raph but as he stood at the foot of Raph’s grave he knew that was never to be.

**20-Green**  
Every time Raph saw Leo cook with Mikey or work in the lab with Don, Raph became positively green with envy.

**21-Head**  
Raph liked teasing Leo to the point that he thought more with his little head than he did with his big head.

**22-Hollow**  
With Leo gone for so long on his training mission Raph couldn’t help but feel hollow inside.

**23-Honor**  
Leo’s obsession with honor could get on Raph’s nerves at times but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**24-Hope**  
Raph knew that there was no way that Leo would ever feel the same way that he did about his older brother but he could always hope that it would change.

**25-Light**  
As late as Raph stayed out, there was never a question in his mind that there would always be a light on at home for him.

**26-Lost**  
When Leo didn’t return after a year from his training mission like he was supposed to Raph just felt lost with nowhere to turn to.

**27-Metal**  
Metal clashed against metal as Leo fought against the Nightwatcher to try and put him in his place.

**28-New**  
Their relationship may have been new but it felt like they had been together for years.

**29-Old**  
“Old fashioned stick in the mud,” Raph muttered as Leo walked away leaving him with a chaste kiss but wanting so much more.

**30-Peace**  
It had taken years to forge the peace that they had between them but it was worth all the hardships that they had to go through to get it.

**31-Poison**  
Raph’s bad attitude was like a poison and Leo was determined to draw it from him and heal his brother.

**32-Pretty**  
Raph bit back his laughter as Leo, in a morphine haze, declared that he was a pretty princess.

**33-Rain**  
Raph was grateful that the rain would hide the tears that he struggled and failed not to shed.

**34-Regret**  
Even though Raph had lost Leo to another, he would never regret falling in love with his older brother.

**35-Roses**  
Raph complained that Valentine’s Day was a girly holiday but inside he was very happy with the roses that Leo had given him.

**36-Secret**  
Leo and Raph tried to hide their relationship but nothing can be kept a secret forever.

**37-Snakes**  
The snake curling around Raph’s hand may have been a reptile just like they were but that didn’t mean that Leo had to like it.

**38-Snow**  
Every time it snowed Leo was taken back to that night when he was beaten to within an inch of his life by the Foot and Raph had to nurse him back to health.

**39-Solid**  
Leo loved running his hands over the solid build of Raph’s muscles.

**40-Spring**  
With spring came an instinctual mating season and two very horny alpha turtles.

**41-Stable**  
Raph knew that he could be hot headed at times but Leo kept him stable.

**42-Strange**  
Raph thought all of the extra physical attention that Leo had been giving him lately was strange but knew he’d eventually figure out why Leo was doing it.

**43-Summer**  
The beginning of summer meant longer nights and more time that Leo had to wait for Raph to come to bed after going out to bust skulls.

**44-Taboo**  
Leo ached to take Raphael into his arms and call him his own but the taboo against desiring one’s brother held him back.

**45-Ugly**  
When Leo called him ugly it hurt one hundred times worse than all of the times humans had called him that combined.

**46-War**  
What had started out as an affair of passion between Leo and Raph had devolved into an all out war between the two of them.

**47-Water**  
As turtles they loved being in the water but Leo was getting tired of the constant cold showers to try and control himself around the turtle that had stolen his heart and didn’t even know it.

**48-Welcome**  
The welcoming spread of Leo’s legs was all the invitation that Raph needed to take what he had been wanting for, for so long now.

**49-Winter**  
The bitter cold of winter was hard to deal with and made Leo very grateful for Raph’s warmth as he snuggled up close to his mate.

**50-Wood**  
Morning wood use to be something that Raph hated because he only had his hand to take care of it with, now he had Leo.


	5. Raph/Mikey/Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey

**1-Ring**  
Helping Casey pick out a ring for April just reminded Raph of everything that he couldn’t give to Mikey.

**2-Hero**  
Raph had been Mikey’s hero long before he became the Nightwatcher.

**3-Memory**  
After ten years of being with Raph, Mikey was now left only with his memories.

**4-Box**  
Mikey had never understood the appeal of boxing until Raph had approached him, coated in sweat and humming with adrenaline, to drag him up to their bedroom.

**5-Run**  
When Raph had first gotten together with Mikey, he didn’t know that the younger turtle would be so clingy that he would want to run for the hills.

**6-Hurricane**  
Mikey knew that his room looked like a hurricane had hit it but it also meant that he got warning when Raph was sneaking up on him.

**7-Wings**  
Mikey liked to joke that the only difference between his mate and the Archangel Raphael was a pair of wings.

**8-Cold**  
The only thing that Mikey liked about having a cold was that while Don was their family doctor, Raph made a pretty good nurse.

**9-Red**  
Red was the color of Raph’s mask, it was also the color of Mikey’s blood that the hothead had spilled in a fit of rage.

**10-Drink**  
Raph didn’t know why he was so surprised that Mikey was even louder and more physically affectionate after having a few drinks.

**11-Midnight**  
Raph’s motorcycle may not turn into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight but Mikey would certainly be pissed if he wasn’t in their bed by then.

**12-Temptation**  
Mikey’s innocence was far too much of a temptation for Raph not to want to break it and mold to his own purposes.

**13-View**  
Mikey found himself spending more time in the dojo when Raph was working on his weights because it was impossible to resist the view.

**14-Music**  
Mikey’s cries of pleasure during their love making was music to Raph’s ears.

**15-Silk**  
The silk soft touch against Raph’s skin only served to emphasize the sharpness of the slap as Mikey brought his hand down against Raph’s rear end.

**16-Cover**  
The two lovers came together in secret, safe from prying eyes under the cover of darkness.

**17-Promise**  
Raph had promised to always come home after beating up thugs on the streets which was why Mikey couldn’t stop looking at the door with hope even though it had been ten years since Raph walked out.

**18-Dream**  
Smiling as he entered his room, Raph couldn’t help but think that it was a dream come true to have Mikey in his bed waiting for him.

**19-Candle**  
With a heavy heart Michelangelo lit another candle, one flame for every year that Raph had failed to return to him.

**20-Talent**  
Raph was beginning to realize just how talented Mikey was with his hands as the younger male got him off with just his pinkie.

**21-Silence**  
When Mikey was silent, that’s when Raph knew he had messed up big time.

**22-Journey**  
Their journey from brothers to lovers had been a long one but it was worth every step.

**23-Fire**  
Mikey’s rump felt like it was on fire as Raph continued thrusting into him, completely ignoring his cries of pain.

**24-Strength**  
Raph was proud of his incredible strength but Mikey knew his mate was putty in his hands.

**25-Mask**  
Mikey hid behind a mask of smiles until Raph showed him it was okay to take it off.

**26-Ice**  
There were times that Raph felt like his relationship with Mikey was like being trapped in a lake that was covered by ice, desperately trying to escape but with no way out.

**27-Fall**  
Raph had fallen and fallen hard for his youngest brother, too bad Mikey didn’t return those feelings.

**28-Forgotten**  
After being tied to his bed for over an hour with a vibrator shoved up his ass, Mikey was starting to think that Raph had forgotten about him.

**29-Dance**  
Raph watched with rapt attention as Mikey did a playful striptease for him.

**30-Body**  
Raph’s body may have been covered in the scars of battle but that’s what made it perfect to Mikey.

**31-Scared**  
Normally Mikey was never scared as long as he had Raph by his side but that was really being put to the test as Bishop approached the sea green turtle with a whirling saw in hand.

**32-Farewells**  
Even now, staring down at Raph’s tombstone, Mikey wasn’t ready to say farewell.

**33-World**  
The world could all go to Hell for all Raph cared, just as long as he had Mikey.

**34-Formal**  
Raph had been scared when he went to Master Splinter to formally request permission to date Mikey but in the end he needn’t have worried.

**35-Fever**  
Mikey hated seeing Raph’s glassy eyes in the grip of his high fever and vowed to do everything needed to help him get better.

**36-Laugh**  
Mikey may love to prank him but as Raph worked on repainting his shell cycle he knew that he would somehow get the last laugh.

**37-Lies**  
Mikey told himself that he was okay seeing Raph and Don together but he knew that he was just lying to himself.

**38-Forever**  
Forever was a long time but that was how long Raph wanted to spend with Mikey.

**39-Overwhelmed**  
Mikey was feeling overwhelmed when Leo and Don declared their relationship with each other and then Raph confessed his love for him and the youngest turtle didn’t know what to say back.

**40-Whisper**  
Mikey may have been loud during the day but at night it was whispers of pleasure that Raph heard coming from him.

**41-Wait**  
Raph hadn’t wanted to wait to claim Mikey as his mate and now those blue eyes were filled with fear every time they looked at him.

**42-Talk**  
Talking things out with words instead of his fists was not Raph’s strong suit but for Mikey he would try.

**43-Search**  
Mikey vowed to never stop searching for the ones that had taken his Raphie from him, even if he had to spend the rest of his life doing it.

**44-Hope**  
As Raph and Mikey walked hand in hand into the kitchen where the rest of their family waited, they could only hope that their love for each other would be accepted.

**45-Eclipse**  
Mikey had at one point had a crush on the Nightwatcher but Raph had eclipsed everything the sea green turtle thought he had felt for the masked vigilante.

**46-Gravity**  
The night that Raph made his mate his own, he realized that it was no longer gravity that held him to the Earth but Michelangelo.

**47-Highway**  
Mikey realized that he might be on the highway to Hell but at least he was riding behind Raph.

**48-Unknown**  
Raph wasn’t sure if it was easier to face the fear of the unknown and tell Mikey how he felt about him and risk the possibility of rejection or to live his life wondering if the younger turtle would have said yes.

**49-Lock**  
Raph tried to lock his emotions away behind a wall of anger but Mikey held the keys.

**50-Breath**  
As Mikey sank farther underneath the cold water he knew that Raph would come for him, he just needed to hold his breath long enough.


	6. Leo/Don/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 sentences using different prompts to describe the relationships between Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey

**1-Ring**  
Leo took ninja hide and seek very seriously so Don knew the moment his shell cell started ringing and giving away his location, he was in big trouble.

 **2-Hero**  
His family always made a big deal about the fact that he was the leader but Leo knew the real hero in their family was Don with his ability to save lives and not just take them.

 **3-Memory**  
It had been thirty years since Leo had last seen his mate but the memory of Don kept Leo pressing on.

 **4-Box**  
While Leo was helping Don clean out the lab he accidentally stumbled upon a hidden box filled with his mate’s sex toys.

 **5-Run**  
Don wasn’t about to run and leave his mate to die, even if it meant going against Leo’s orders.

 **6-Hurricane**  
With all of the destructive force of a hurricane, Leo and Don fought their way through their enemies that had dared to interrupt their date.

 **7-Wings**  
Don was in danger and Leo willed his feet to have wings so that he could get there in time.

 **8-Cold**  
As Don lay dying in Leo’s arms he knew he should feel cold but the only thing he felt was happy that Leo was safe now.

 **9-Red**  
Every time Don looked at his hands all he could see was the blood of his mate when he failed to save his life.

 **10-Drink**  
Leo wasn’t much of a drinker but right now he felt he needed the burning heat to numb the sting of rejection that he had just received from Donatello.

 **11-Midnight**  
Midnight, the witching hour, the time when Don first made Leo his own.

 **12-Temptation**  
As the leader Leo had the temptation to favor Don when they went out on patrol, a temptation he couldn’t always resist.

 **13-View**  
Leo didn’t mind helping Don with the Battleshell upgrades because when Don bent over the hood, the view was fantastic.

 **14-Music**  
The sound of Leo crying out his name in pleasure was music to Don’s ears.

 **15-Silk**  
Don knew how deadly Leo’s hands could be but right now they were as soft as silk as they caressed every inch of him.

 **16-Cover**  
By the time Leo was done with his mate, Don’s neck was covered in hickies with no way to hide them.

 **17-Promise**  
When Leo made a promise, he would honor it forever and that included his promise to love Don until the day he died.

 **18-Dream**  
As he looked down at Leo lying below him Don thought that if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

 **19-Candle**  
The candles the surrounded Leo as he meditated gave his skin an otherworldly glow that Don couldn’t seem to look away from.

 **20-Talent**  
Leo had always seemed to have a talent for giving lectures but now Don had a much better use for Leo’s mouth.

 **21-Silence**  
As a ninja Leo was well practiced in the art of silence but Don was very good at making him scream out his name.

 **22-Journey**  
The journey from brothers to lovers had been a slow one but it was one that neither Leo nor Don would ever regret.

 **23-Fire**  
Ignoring the fire the blazed around him, Leo rushed back into the burning building, determined not to leave Don behind.

 **24-Strength**  
Leo considered his greatest strengths to be his focus and his discipline and yet Don could bring both of those crumbling down with just a glance.

 **25-Mask**  
Leo had spent years creating an emotionless mask to keep him impartial as a leader but Don had spent just as long learning how to see past it.

 **26-Ice**  
Don couldn’t help but think that Leo’s veins were filled with ice every time they had sex but the leader refused to stay the night in the younger’s bed.

 **27-Fall**  
Leo silently lamented how far Don had fallen as he wiped the drool off of his brother’s chin while the former genius smiled up at him as innocent as an infant.

 **28-Forgotten**  
Leo worried when Master Splinter sent him away for training that he might be gone for so long that he would be forgotten by his mate.

 **29-Dance**  
Leo didn’t need a song playing in order to dance, all he needed was Don in his arms.

 **30-Body**  
Sparring against Don, feeling his lover’s body pressed against his own, sent shivers of delight up and down Leo’s spine.

 **31-Scared**  
Don had never been more scared in his life than when Leo was thrown through the window in April’s apartment after having been beaten by the Elite Foot ninjas.

 **32-Farewells**  
Farwell was something that Leo had never wanted to have to say to Don so he instead spent the night before leaving on his training mission making love to Don as many times as he could.

 **33-World**  
Don knew as he looked into Leo’s eyes that there was no one else in the world for him.

 **34-Formal**  
Leo was a very formal turtle but Don knew how to get him to relax and have fun.

 **35-Fever**  
It had been in the grip of a high fever that Don had deliriously admitted his feelings for his leader.

 **36-Laugh**  
Leo didn’t laugh as often as Don would like which was why he enjoyed sneaking up on him and tickling him so much.

 **37-Lies**  
Leo just couldn’t lie to himself and Don any longer, he was in love with Mikey.

 **38-Forever**  
Leo had thought that he would spend forever with Don; that was until his mate died in battle saving his life.

 **39-Overwhelmed**  
The weight of leadership had often been overwhelming for Leo until Don explained that being in a relationship meant sharing that weight.

 **40-Whisper**  
Don’s whispers of scientific discoveries as he slept were the perfect lullaby to Leo.

 **41-Wait**  
Don had to wait for two years for Leo to return but he would wait as long as he needed to have his mate back in his arms.

 **42-Talk**  
While Leo and Don both enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship, they were just as happy spending all night talking to each other.

 **43-Search**  
Don had disappeared thirty years ago but Leo wouldn’t never give up searching for him.

 **44-Hope**  
Don had been gone for thirty years now but Leo still held out hope that he would see his lover again.

 **45-Eclipse**  
Leo knew that Don’s first love had been Mikey but now that their youngest brother had fallen for Raph, Leo was hoping that he could eclipse him in Don’s feelings.

 **46-Gravity**  
The gravity of becoming romantically involved with one of his brothers didn’t hit the leader until Leo had to choose to save either just Don or both Raph and Mikey in the middle of battle.

 **47-Highway**  
As they sped down the highway Leo couldn’t help but feel that they had taken a wrong turn somewhere but at least it meant that he got to spend more time with Don since it wasn’t like they could pull over and ask for directions.

 **48-Unknown**  
Don’s constant look to science for answers to the unknown had left him blind to what Leo was offering right in front of him.

 **49-Lock**  
Leo’s katanas could cut through just about any lock but the one separating him from Don had been put there by the younger turtle after Leo messed up big time and he just didn’t have the heart to disrespect those limits.

 **50-Breath**  
The kisses that Leo gave him never failed to take Don’s breath away.


End file.
